Screams From The Abyss
Tessa Light has always had an irregular life. She was abandoned by her father when she was very young, before she could remember and raised by her violent mother. She is now in foster care, separated from her older brother. She lives with the Benson's and their foster child, Wade. Tessa is now called stoneface because she hasn't cracked a smile in years and has vowed to never smile again. But maybe something special lies beneath. TATN / Thalia! 06:52, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Chapter One. I sat in the dark, listening to something of heavy metal music. It soothed my nerves. I waited for the song to finish before I answered my door. It was probaby Mrs. B checking up on me. After all, I had tried to kill myself once. "Tessa? Are you doing okay? Can I get you anything?" For Christ sake, woman, I'm seventeen! "I'm fine, Mrs. B." I muttered angrily. I glared down. I had promised myself to never smile again. It was too harsh on me. I wouldn't smile until I knew my father. Now that was just hopeless and pathetic. I will never know who my father is or was. He left when I was five years old. I can't remember that far back any more. "Well, Tessa." Queen Bee continued. "We're going on a camping trip this weekend. The night before I need to have a sit-down with you and Wade. This is a very special camp." "For retards?" I guessed. "Sweet-heart! You know you just have ADHD and dyslexia, nothing too worrisome. You are not retarded." "That goes against what everyone else says." "But only-" "My opinion matters." I finished. "Would you rather go with the group of people that's the majority? Or do you like minorities?" Mrs. B shook her head and went off. I was like that, making people sad after they tried to convince me I was normal. How can someone even pretend to be normal when they have this buzzing noise in their ears all the time? I didn't know. Painful days went by until the night before our 'fun' camping trip. We were all packed. Mrs B had called us down for the chit-chat we needed to have. "Okay, both of you." Mr B started. "This will be a lot to take in for one night. Bear with us, all right?" Wade and I nodded. "You two are special. And not in a 'we have dyslexia and ADHD' way. You two are unlike most mortals." Mrs B had her eyes closed. "Mrs B, your just mortals." Wade pointed out. "Because you two are only part mortal. You two are demigods." I shook my head and laughed. "Stupid idiot! There's no such thing as gods or God." "Are you willing to bet?" Mrs B challenged. I nodded. "I'm a demigoddess, as you are. I've met my mother, Demeter." "Prove it." Suddenly, the jade plants behind me started to grow as Mrs B looked at them. I believed. "You two... Dave, can you tell who they're children of?" Mrs B asked Mr B. Mr B sniffed the air, as if smelling good cooking food. "No, sorry Natasha." "It's all right." I watched Mr B play around with his crutches a little longer. He had a leg problem. I then learned that my foster dad was a satyr. This meant he was half goat half man. Mrs B told us all about demigods and demigoddesses. My father had never left me when I was young. He'd been a god, attending to godly matter. The most tearful part was when she told us how she and Mr B had been raising foster children their whole adult-hoods. All the children had been demigods. Who was I? Who was my father? I guess we had to wait and see. Chapter Two. We arrived at camp the next day. Neither of us were claimed. The day went smoothly, crammed in the Hermes cabin. There was a boy that looked to be five years younger than me. He was awkward. His hair was black and his eyes were sea-green. He was kind of cute but some Athena girl had already claimed him apparently. A few nights later, we were playing capture the flag. Ares versus Athena. Hermes chose Athena's side. Good move too. We won but only after finding Jackson (I called him by his last name, the awkward kid) was beaten to a pulp. I forget was happened, mostly, but Jackson was claimed. By one of the Big Three gods. Poseidon. For me that was no big news. Until I looked over at Wade who had an Olive Tree floating above his head. I told him he'd been claimed by the goddess of Olives. He laughed and told me he knew it was Athena. I was still unclaimed. The hot counsellor for the Hermes cabin, Luke told me many campers were never claimed. Well that boosted my happiness. Wade and I still often talked. One day, I asked him what had happened to him before coming to the Benson house. "Well..." He scratched his neck. "My dad killed my little sister. She was only four months old. I called the police and for my own safety, taken into foster care." "I'm so sorry." I said sympathetically. He shrugged and changed the topic. The next day, Jackson was sent on a quest. Lucky. I would never go on one. I wandered around camp uselessly. I ran into Luke. He looked really good in the sunset. "Hey, Stoneface." Luke waved at me. I waved weakly back. "Hi." "Are you ever going to get a smile on your face?" "As soon as I know my father." "That might take some time." "Pfft! Tell me about it." Luke touched my shoulder. "I'm sure it'll happen soon enough." I blushed and turned away. I still didn't smile. Even at his touch. I didn't smile when he asked me if I wanted to sleep on his bunk instead of the hard cold floor. Maybe I had a chance with him. Luke told me about his ex-girlfriend that was the pine on Half-Blood hill. Her name was Thalia. He showed me a photo. She looked a lot like me. But her eyes were blue. She was smiling in her picture. "You might be her half-sister. A daughter of Zeus." Luke offered. I shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know." "It's likely." I glared at the grass. It had an okay life. -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ It was in archery class. I had just missed a shot and I was off at the side, staring into the cloud formations. I looked at the tree I was leaning against. I didn't turn around, I just looked up. Then it happened. A black holographic image appeared above my head. It was of a three-headed dog. Cerberus. I racked my brain. Cerberus was Hades's dog. Hades! Hades was my father. Chapter Three. As soon as word spread around camp, I was treated like some horrible experiment gone wrong. I was used to it but it still hurt. This, as Mrs B had told us, would be a place where we could make a fresh start and have friends. So much for that. The only person who still talked to me was Luke. And Wade, of course but that was because he was one of my only friends. Other than those two people, everyone ignored me. Was I a freak? No. I just had necromancy, geokinesis, the ability to kill things others couldn't, the ability to know when someone (mortal or half-blood) was dying, Shadow Travel, and the ability to bend shadows to conceal my presence. Oh, and more. And an oath breaking child. There was an oath that the Big Three gods had. NO MORE DEMIGOD CHILDREN. Sure. That had been broken three times now. Jackson, that Thalia girl Luke talked about, and me. Were there more people like me? Did I have a older or little brother or sister? About another week passed and Jackson returned from his quest. He wasn't dead. It was the day before camp ended. I found Luke in the arena, killing dummies. "Hey Luke." I called, leaning against the wall. "Oh, hey, Tess!" Luke called, panting hard. "What are you up to?" "Nothing..." "Same." "Hey, can I talk to you tomorrow. Before camp ends?" I shrugged and went off. He was probably going to tell me that I was a freak. The next morning, I received a note from camp. They knew I was a year round camper. Luke walked into the Hermes cabin. "Hey Tessa. Come for a walk with me by the ocean okay?" Luke asked, grabbing my hand. I blushed deeply but followed him. "Tessa... do you really think the gods care?" Luke had some faraway look in his icy blue eyes. It was heart-throbbing. "Yeah. Don't you?" He was acting weird too. "No. They hate us. You see this scar? My father caused it!" "You're father? Hermes gave you that?" "Technically no. He sent me on a dangerous quiz where I got this. The gods don't care. But the titans... They do." "What?" I was searching for answers. Something was not right. He explained that the titans were going to overthrow the gods soon. And he was going to destroy Olympus brick by brick. "And I want you to be my Rhea." Luke concluded, grinning maliciously. "What!? No way you freak! Thalia would hate you!" I screamed. He looked hurt and angry. "Never talk about Thalia that way! She... she.." "She was probably some useless wh*r*!" Luke looked hurt again. He knocked me out. Who am I? Category:Angst Category:Luke Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Romance Category:Hades Category:Original Character Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Percy Category:Drama